I Hope You Can Hear Me
by InsaneDutchGirl
Summary: When our loved ones aren't their anymore, wouldn't it be wonderful if they would still watch over us? Make sure we're all safe and sound? That they can see what we have accomplished in our lifes? If they could just hear us?


**A tragic story, I'm sorry. It's just something I need at this exact date. Stories really help me to deal with the pain so just bear with me and tell me if it's any good or not. **

I know what day it is today. For me, it isn't that hard but for them, my brothers, it is agony. Every year they will come together and I'm no exception. I want to be close to them on this day. Help them although I'm never sure how to do it.

We meet at the lair. No one lives there anymore. After everything went wrong, we separated. Sure, they still talk and hang out from time to time, but more and more as friends and less as brothers. Donnie works in a lab. He managed to befriend some of the human scientists through April and got to live there with them. He totally loves the place; I can hear it in his voice when he talks about his new discoveries and completed projects. He also has more contact with others than the years before everything went wrong. It's nice to see that. He's not cooped up in some dark place all the time like he was at home. I guess he's happier here than he had been with us when everything went worse. He doesn't need me anymore. I think he turned out best of all of us. Just like Mikey he fits into the human world naturally. It makes me feel useless. Not that I blame him of course. I can't expect him to need his older brother the rest of his life. I'm extremely proud of what my second-youngest managed to accomplish.

Raphael, on the other hand, I still keep a close eye on as he took on a vigilante role. He just couldn't stop the crime-fighting and continued. Every night when he goes out I stay close though. He can be reckless and I don't want him to get hurt. Nothing too bad has happened so far however and I'm glad for that. He actually really does a good job. Crime never takes a rest and with him guarding the streets, people are as safe as they would have been with all four of us patrolling. He stepped up his game and became not only a master of ninjitsu, but a lot of different fighting styles which he picked up in his street fights. The only thing bothering me is that he keeps to himself. Sure, he visits his two younger brothers and Casey and April, but further he's alone. But I guess that I should have seen that coming with him. He always liked it to be on his own and only hung around with us because he loved _us_, not the company on itself. I'm very proud of what my second-in-command has become though.

And last there is Mikey. Our creative, youngest brother actually lives up to his name in the slightest and became an artist. He draws and paints and even sold a couple of his novels. He lives and Casey's farm, together with April and Casey himself, and their daughter Shadow. Mike completely adores her and it's amazing to see my baby brother taking on responsibility and caring for the little girl. He's grown up in a good way, not the way we demanded of him. He still has his sunny and bright personality. He has also really made the best out of life and blended somewhat into the human world. At least his art has. It's on his name and everywhere in America they call him the 'mysterious Renaissance artist' as they think Michelangelo is just a fake name. I laughed along with him every time they mentioned in on the news. The only problem Mikey has left, are the nightmares. So every night, after I know Raph is home safe and sound, I check on him and take him out of his dark thoughts if they get too bad. He handles them well though. It just feels good to be able to help him this way. I'm so proud of my littlest brother being able to fulfil his dreams and become a strong, independend young man.

I startle out of my thoughts when my three brothers move into the sewers; me following them silently. We move all the way to the central park. There, my brothers and I go over to one of the oldest trees, a willow, to watch the engraved stone under it. Mikey cries and Donnie comforts him, tears streaming down his face too. Raph places a hand on both of their shoulders and lets a lone tear slip as well. They sit down when they have calmed down a little and place a single flower on the ground. Then they tell all their stories of this year, laughing and crying and having a good time. When morning comes, they leave and I stand at the gravestone on my own. The blue forget-me-not becomes lighter as the sky turns orange. I gently smile when I think of how Mikey used to lighten me up when I was in the dark. I look down at the stone one more time before turning away.

_Hamato Leonardo, a treasured brother and a loved son. The best of friends and the strongest fighter. _

That night when Mikey is turning around in his sleep, I slip into his mind to wake him up. When he sits up with a start, I smile sadly down at him, knowing I can't do anything more than this to comfort him. I just want to go when Mikey starts to talk. "Leo," he whispers. I look into his eyes but there's no indication he sensed me. "Leo, I hope you can hear me. I just miss you so much big brother. Every night and every day. Life goes on, I know that, but I wish yours would have been the one to go on too. Taking that bullet, it was the last straw. We aren't brothers anymore. We're happy, sure, but the family is gone. Only at your death anniversary we come together as a family again. But I guess that only proves my point that you are so vital to our team, to us as brothers. I just… I just hope that you…" A soft sigh escapes his lips. "I can only hope so much Leo. I think I just hope you can hear me right now." With that my youngest and most innocent brother lies down and falls asleep. Before taking of I say: "I heard you, otouto. Loud and clear. And I'm waiting for you."

**My older brother, Leo (no joke), passed along to the next stage at the tender age of nineteen. That is two years ago but I still miss him every day. Sometimes I wonder if he can hear all the words I say to him, reads all the words I write about him. I just hope so. At least I hope you somehow liked my story and please no flames or harsh words at this story because I can't handle those when it's about my big bro. Just be gentle and treasure the loved ones you have. They may disappear far too soon. Xx Leo's little sis.**


End file.
